What Makes You Beautiful
by Cammie Cassia Chase
Summary: What happens when Jason, Percy, Travis, Leo, and Frank hear Piper, Annabeth, Katie, Rachel, and Hazel singing "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction in the woods, music video included? Let's see!


**Hey! I spent my weekend listening to "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction. I came up with this idea and quick typed it up.  
**

**Here goes!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Percy POV**

Jason, Frank, Leo, Travis and I were all wandering through the woods. We were trying to either find our girlfriends or someone to prank. Suddenly, we found both, with a plethora of blackmail material.

"Is that?" I was the first to ask.

"What the heck…?" Jason asked. I agreed. What the heck?

"Shut _up_, Travis!" hissed Leo.

"What is that?"

Suddenly, the sound stopped. "No!" chorused our girlfriends.

"Turn it back on!" Katie yelled.

"I'm trying!" Annabeth hollered as she typed, talking under her breath. "What… Makes… You… Beautiful… One Direction… Official. Enter."

"There it is!" squealed Piper and Hazel in unison.

"Yes!" Annabeth yelled as it came on.

The girls were all screaming along as the song played and we lay in the bushes, Travis laughing at his girlfriend's antics. I didn't blame him. In her excitement, Katie was growing flowers wherever her feet touched on the ground. At one point, he was getting _so_ loud that we figured he would alert the girls. Frank and Leo both thumped him on his shoulders at the same time, while Jason and I tried to pull them off of him. Me with Leo, Jason with Frank. Annabeth heard us. _Shoot!_ She simultaneously dove for the laptop in front of her, pulled out her knife and yelled to the girls, "Deny it all!" They all grouped like they were in battle. "We _know_ you're there." Annabeth said. I knew she didn't. She had confided in me earlier that she said that to make the opponent nervous.

"I think they're gone." ventured Katie. Annabeth instantly agreed with her. This time it was Piper who turned it on. When the song finally ended, they all fell on the ground laughing.

"Replay, replay, replay, replay" chanted the girls. Annabeth turned it back on, but they lay on the ground this time, watching the video.

"They're _dreamy_." sighed Piper. "Well," she added. "Not as much as Jason, but still…" she laughed. "Pretty good-looking."

"You mean not as good as _Percy_." corrected Annabeth with a smile. They were just about to start an argument about which one of us was hottest when the bell for dinner rang. "Let's go, girls." Annabeth started walking, then turned around, reminding them, "Deny all." They nodded in agreement.

"Oh _yes_, baby, we've hit the mother load!" Travis screamed, crawling into the clearing when the girls were safely gone.

"Hold on." I said. Everyone stopped and looked at me. "How about we make our own video with _us_ to this song for _them_?"

"Yes!" came the instant reply.

"Let's go, guys. Operation: Good Boyfriend _commence_!"

Five video cameras, fifty make-overs (courtesy of Aphrodite's cabin), fifteen new outfits, thousands of "Travis, _shut up_ already"s and "you couldn't carry a tune if it had an _handle" _s and one announcement later, we were ready.

Chiron came on over the loudspeaker. "Would all campers please come to the campfire for a very special, very _important_ video? Thank you."

Jason, Leo, Travis, Frank and I all grabbed our girlfriends. Annabeth was freaking out over this. "Calm down." I told her. I looked at the guys over her head. "I'm sure it's fine."

"You're right." She said, leaning against me, holding my hand. We sat down in the front, all ten of us in a row. Chiron cantered up in front of us and pressed play. Here goes, I thought, looking at the guys.

The song started and my face popped up on the screen. _You're insecure; don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the door._

Annabeth turned to me, shocked. I placed a finger over her lips before she could talk. "Watch." When it came to the part in the actual video that the guy talked directly to the girl, we all pulled our girlfriends up in front of the entire camp.

When the song was finally done, the girls were all in tears and the Aphrodite cabin looked like Christmas had come early. We were all hugging them, trying to get them to calm down. Once they were finally done, we handed them each a CD of two videos: the one that the group had seen and the one that we had used to mix; just her boyfriend singing. When we explained that, the girls started crying again. By that time, the rest of the camp had left. We were standing up in front of the girls like One Direction did at the end of their song. Piper finished wiping her eyes first, clutching her CD in the other hand.

"How'd you know we liked that song?" Piper asked.

We all looked at each other, then grouped. "Tell 'em and run?" I suggested. The guys agreed. I turned to the girls. "We found you in the woods the other day singing and dancing to this." Then we all took off running like we had hellhounds on our heels. Which, I'm pretty sure an angry girlfriend classifies as _worse_ than a hellhound, especially _our_ angry girlfriends. Unfortunately, we ended up trapped. Each girl was trapping her boyfriend differently. Annabeth was sitting on my back with her knife to the back of my neck as far from the creek as she could get me and still be close to the other girls. Katie had Travis trapped with vines while she stood by surveying the other girls. Hazel was on Frank's back, holding his shoulders down with her arms and holding his hands together with hers. Piper was trying to charm speak Jason into tying himself up while doing it herself. _That_ would be interesting.

"Annabeth, how do you think that's working for Piper?"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." I complied, seeing as her knife was to my neck and I wasn't invulnerable anymore. I continued silently surveying the scene. Okay, we had Travis and Katie, me and Annabeth, Hazel and Frank, where were Leo and Rachel? Oh, there they were.

"Leo, I am seeing a painful punishment for you in the future." Leo was leaning against a tree, with Rachel holding Clarisse's spear in her hand. How in Hades did she get control of _that_? I laughed at the look on Leo's face and Annabeth's knife pressed slightly harder against my neck. Oh, right, she's sitting on my back. Actually, right on my former Achilles' heel.

"What's so funny, Seaweed Brain?"

"Leo's face. Look at him." While she was distracted, I signaled to the other boys and we all overthrew our girlfriends at once. I had Annabeth pinned down, her knife discarded on the side. Jason actually avoided Piper's charm speak and had _her_ tied up. Wow, got to give him credit. Leo had Rachel pinned against the tree. Travis had pranked Katie, somehow, where she was now soaking wet and pinned against Zeus' Fist. Same with Frank; Hazel was trapped. Wow, we're not as creative as they are. "Well, well, well, Wise Girl. Fancy seeing you here." Annabeth was glaring daggers at me. Stupid Seaweed Brain I am, I continued. " I like this view better, how about you?" Oh, I am a Seaweed Brain.

"Percy?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, dude?" I asked, keeping my eyes on Annabeth. Yeah, she's my girlfriend, but she was also mad at me and I wouldn't put it past her to flip us like I had before. Yeah, hypocritical of me, but it's battle, whether or not she's the love of my life.

"I think that's the cleaning harpies." I looked where he was pointing. Shoot, it was. I signaled to the guys and we all picked up our girlfriends and ran like harpies were after us. Because, well, they were.

"The lake!" I yelled. Wow, we could actually run pretty fast for carrying our girlfriends. When we reached the lake, I made a huge air bubble for us all. "Are we safe?"

"I think so." Travis said. Katie punched him. "Ow! What in the name of_ Hades_ was that for?" Katie just glared. Annabeth translated.

"For getting us into this mess." She then tried to punch me, but I pulled a dodge-n-dunk. Dodged her punch, soaked her. Haha! "Remind me why I love you?"

"Well, there's the fact I _let_ you call me Seaweed Brain, and you've saved me a million times, and… " I trailed off. "Help, guys?" Nothing. "Thanks." Annabeth shook her head.

"My Seaweed Brain." She kissed me then, and I couldn't have remembered what we were talking about if my life depended on it.

"Ew…" Travis said, but was soon shushed by Katie. Similar with all the others. When the nymphs in the canoe lake saw us, we started swimming like crazy to get out of there. We all collapsed on the sand, laughing. Soon we peeled off into pairs, each boy walking his girlfriend to her cabin. Katie and Travis, Hazel and Frank, Piper and Jason. Annabeth, Leo, and I walked Rachel up to her cave. Afterwards, we walked back with Leo to the Hephaestus cabin. I then walked Annabeth to the Athena cabin. She turned and put her arms around my neck.

"Don't get eaten by the harpies on the way to your cabin or I'll kill you in the morning, I swear." Annabeth told me. Her eyes told me that she was kidding, and I couldn't resist teasing her back.

"How're you going to kill me if I've been eaten by harpies?" I asked.

Annabeth just laughed, kissed me and whispered in my ear, "I guess we'll find out in the morning, won't we?" She turned, blew me a kiss and walked back into her cabin. I smiled, walking back to my cabin. Yep, I thought as I lay down to sleep, Operation: Good Boyfriend was a success. Maybe One Direction isn't so bad after all. At least they aren't Justin Beiber.

**My unofficial beta (aka my little brother) said, and I quote, "oh! burn!" at that last line. Sorry, all you with Bieber fever! Tell me how it is in a review!**

**-Cam  
**

**P.S. I was just told that with the lyrics in, this is against the rules. (Thanks, Raven's Spark!) So, if you don't know the lyrics or the video, look it up.**


End file.
